Dreams Do Come True
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella dreams about Edward. BellaEdward. Rating for sexual content. Please read and review.


**Dreams Do Come True**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Romance/General

Warnings: Sexual content

Spoilers: None

Summary: Bella dreams about Edward.

A/N: Haven't I written enough smut for this fandom? I guess not. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

_He kissed me fiercely, his cold tongue plunging into my mouth and tracing my teeth. I moaned, returning his kiss with equal vigour. __I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. He broke our heated kiss, trailing his lips down my neck and shoulder._

_I pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons. __I__ felt his hand wander to a small pat__ch of skin near the small of my back, causing me to shudder slightly.__ His other hand ventured furth__er down, cupping the back of my thigh, and pulling my leg up, drawing me even closer to his marble body._

_I let ou__t a soft gasp __as I tilted my head back, arching myself back enough to thrust my pelvis forward.__I could feel__ the gro__wing tightness in his__ jeans._

_Takin__g advantage of the access to my neck and shoulders __that __I now gave him, Edward sucked and kissed my skin,__ as he pulle__d down the strap of my tank top. I__ traced a line down his chest to his navel__, slipping a__ finger between him and his jeans, __I began __running it back and forth along the s__eam, causing him to moan_

_He pul__led away slightly to look at me__ the same longing and desire burning in the darkness of his eyes as was in my__ own. He took __a hold of my other leg, wrapping it around__ his__ waist_

_The light from the moon__ gui__ded me as I__ slowly__ unbuttoned his jeans, and Edward__ sighed with relief at the release of __the pressure. He captured my__ mouth again in another breathtaking kiss. As __his hand traveled back up to my hips, he slowly probed my__ mouth gently with his tongue._

_His hands slowly rose from my__ hips, and with one s__wift stroke, pulled my tank top over my head. I raised my__ arms in sync to accommodate the movement, and reciprocated his fevered kisses as his hands slowly glided back down t__he gentle slopes of my arms, working inwards to my__ breasts, which now heaved__ along with the shortness of my__ breaths._

_Edward__ g__ently cupped and rubbed my__ breas__ts, and I ran my hands though his ruffled hair, arousing me__ to such a __state of ecstasy that I__ moaned even louder, encouraging his actions._

_He__ continued the strokes of__ his hands down to my stomach, teasing me. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, his cold finger pushed into my panties, stroking me softly, feeling my __warmth and growing wetness. I raised my__ hips to meet his hand, beginning to feel the pulsating warmt__h centering inside, flushing my body. As if to tease me__ further, he i__nserted a finger deep inside me. I__ bucked hard at the__ sudden penetration, and__ grabbed him firmly by the sh__oulders, pulling him down on top of me_

_He returned to my__mouth, kissing me more gently__ than__ before. He reached down and removed my remaining clothes. Edward__ look__ed in__to__ my__eyes, with an intensity that I__ had never seen before. He lean__ed over me__ the tip of his erection pressed against my center. I__ grabbed __a hold__ o__f his shoulders, bracing myself__ for what he was about to do._

I wretched my eyes open in the darkness. My breathing was coming out in short gasps and my heart was racing. "Bella?" his voice was wary.

Oh no, I thought, as the memory of my extremely vivid dream came flooding back. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the burning that crept into my already flushed face. "What were you dreaming about?" This time his voice was low and husky.

My breath caught. "It's not important," I gasped. I shifted, keeping my legs together when I noticed the stickiness between my thighs.

"Oh, really?" he lifted an eyebrow as he pulled the blanket off and rolled on top of me, pinning me to the mattress. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape me. "Those sounds you were making didn't sound like they were unimportant to me." He captured my lips feverishly, the way he had in the dream.

This time I couldn't stop myself from reacting. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away, grinning. "You really are a bad liar, love." I whimpered in response as his mouth went to my neck.

I arched myself up, trying to bring myself even closer. Edward leaned down and our hips met. My breath caught and a small growl erupted deep in his throat. I felt his fingers trail up the inside of my thighs, nearing the juncture between my legs but he never touched it.

I felt an overwhelming sense of need as my body pulsed in desperation. "Edward," I moaned. "Please." His golden eyes met mine as he swiftly pulled my underwear off, leaving me wearing only a thin nightshirt.

He moved back up and kissed me hard. I whimpered into his mouth as I felt his cold fingers sliding along my heated flesh. I gasped, breaking the kiss.

His fingers moved in small circles, rubbing against my clit and I was sure I was going to pass out from the pleasure pulsating through my body. I groaned and thrust my hips forward. "Harder," I bit back a groan. "Edward..."

That was when he slipped a finger inside of me, and my gasp of surprise turned into one of pleasure. I moaned, lifting myself entirely off of the bed. I could feel myself clenching around his fingers, and he moaned in response. This was pure heaven; I could feel the waves of pleasure crashing into me. When Edward started to thrust his finger in and out, I nearly fainted. Then he brushed against my G-spot, and it took all of my determination not to yell out in ecstasy.

He picked up speed, as I thrust harder against him, desperate with need. The tension rose in my body, and I gave up clutching at the sheets. Instead I clung to Edward, digging my nails into his back. I was sensitive all over now; I didn't know how much more of this I could take. With each thrust of my hips, my breasts rubbed against his chest, it was exquisitely maddening. He added another finger, and I thrashed my head back and forth.

"Edward." All of the sensations in my body met in a crescendo and I exploded, waves of pleasure flowing over me.

He kissed me gently once I stilled against him. "Better?" he asked as he rolled off of me.

"Yes," I gasped. He sighed contentedly as I caught my breath. "How did you know?"

He grinned, his teeth flashing bright in the darkness. "Bella, it _was_ quite obvious."

I flushed and he reached out to cup my cheek. "What made you decide to...you know...?" I asked.

Edward shook his head lightly, a laugh escaping his throat. "Remember when I told you that I wouldn't ignore you anymore?" I nodded and then understood. "See?"

"Yes," I replied, closing my eyes for a second.

"You should go back to sleep, Bella," he said, serious now. "It's still very early." He reached over and tossed the blankets over us, pulling me to him. I yawned, closing my eyes and keeping them closed, as he began to hum quietly to me.


End file.
